O diario de Matt
by Srta Laila
Summary: Estou aqui para descrever as minhas tentativas de declaração para o Mello, e o quanto eu me sinto patetico com isso... M
1. Chapter 1

A primeira coisa que eu penso ao começar a escrever isso é: Matt você é um idiota. E talvez eu tenha razão, talvez escrever esse 'mini-diário' seja mesmo uma grande idiotice...

Mas conforme o "dia de pegar Takada" se aproxima, mais eu me sinto... Como eu posso dizer? Hum... Nervoso? Não. Não... Bem não que eu esteja com medo, mas é talvez a primeira vez que eu sinto que posso morrer... (Andei vendo a quantidade de seguranças armados que andam em volta dela...). Não que eu tenha medo de morrer, quer dizer até tenho, mas eu morreria por ele... (começando a sessão mela-cueca.). E é por ele que eu estou prestes a arriscar a minha vida, é pelo Mello que eu estou escrevendo esse diário...

Sim, é tudo culpa dele! E por medo de perder a, talvez, ultima chance de revelar que eu o amo... Tudo bem, isso e patético, estou me sentindo uma garotinha apaixonada escrevendo no diário...

Bem eu realmente não sei como se escreve em um diário... Quer dizer nunca em minha vida havia me passado pela cabeça escrever em um...

Não sei se eu deveria me er... Apresentar? Não que alguém venha a ler isso, mas... ah já que eu estou aqui mesmo...

Nome: Matt (não que eu tenha realmente Matt no nome, mas a gente acostuma com um nome depois de ser chamado a vida toda de Matt...), Mail Jeevas ( até que Matt Jeevas fica legal ...).

Motivo para estar escrevendo isso: O fato de eu nunca ter me declarado realmente para o Mello... Ta esse é só o começo do real motivo... Bem eu preciso externar de alguma forma esse sentimento, e tudo o que eu tenho sentido desde que eu me vi apaixonado por ele... Ah sim isso pode até parecer frescura... Mas não é! Estou a ponto de arg!

Estou em um estado tão deplorável que estou discutindo comigo mesmo em um diário!

Mudando de assunto... Quando foi que eu descobri que estava apaixonado por ele? Eu não sei o momento exato... Se foi quando ele deixou o orfanato, ou foi quando ele me ligou pedindo ajuda no caso Kira, ou até quando eu larguei tudo e fui ajuda-lo...

Não foi uma grande descoberta, no fundo eu sempre soube...

Eu me lembro bem do dia que eu o vi novamente. No começo fiquei até um pouco chocado com a cicatriz em seu rosto, mas nada foi maior do que a saudade que senti nos tempos em que ele partiu... E que a minha alegria ao vê-lo novamente, e de estar perto dele novamente...

Bem resumindo tudo isso: Nesse diário eu vou contar as minhas tentativas de declaração. E o quanto eu me sinto ridículo com isso...

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A: Beeem idéias vindas do nada são sempre legais XD ( e idéias que rendem fics são melhores ainda XD) **_

_**Estou muito feliz em escrever essa fic ... e não acredito que ela vá ficar muito grande... Acho que no maximo uns 4 caps ... **_


	2. Primeiro Dia

**Primeiro dia. **

Bem hum... O que eu posso dizer de hoje? ... Nesse momento eu não sei que horas são, mas pela escuridão, e pelo fato do Mello já estar dormindo já deve ser tarde... Faz pouco tempo que eu entrei aqui... E a primeira sena que eu encontro é o Mello dormindo no sofá...

A gente costuma revezar o lugar na cama, mas eu sempre acabo cedendo e ficando no sofá... (será por que? )...

Bem eu fiquei com pena da coluna dele, pela posição em que se encontrava e o carreguei até a cama...

Sabe seria até romântico dizer que ele é leve e delicado como uma pluma, mas vamos ser realistas: Eu penei para carregar o Mello...

Apesar da forma dele ser de dar inveja pelo fato dele comer chocolate o tempo todo, eu posso dizer que ele não é nada levinho!

Enfim, deixei ele na cama, e depois de babar um pouquinho vim aqui relatar o meu dia patético...

Hum... lista de hoje:

Tentativas: 1

Conquistas: 0

Que não venha ninguém me dizer que eu não tentei o bastante... A primeira tentativa foi o suficiente para eu me sentir a pessoa mais patética do mundo... E ao ver do Mello talvez a pessoa mais doida...

Eu tenho que admitir, foi muito patético...

Primeiro eu fiquei o dia todo olhando para o nada, procurando uma forma de criar coragem para falar... Segundo eu fiquei o dia todo esperando a volta de Mello, que havia saído... e isso (in)felizmente me deixou com muiiiito tempo para pensar...

E pensar e pensar... E cair em um tédio profundo... e procurar algo para fazer... que não seja fumar e pensar... E então eu acabei desistindo de pensar tanto, e fui jogar vídeo-game...

E com isso quando o Mello entrou no (er.. nosso?) apartamento eu havia esquecido tudo o que eu tinha decorado para falar...

Mesmo assim eu com a hum... Maldita idéia de não perder chances de falar, e nem deixar de tentar por culpa da minha falta de memória...

Me levantei rapidamente. Eu estava tremendo, meu coração estava a mil, e aqueles olhos penetrantes me encarando não ajudaram em nada o meu estado...

-Mello... – eu engoli seco. – Eu preciso te falar algo muito serio...

Bem nessa hora eu acho que ele foi pego desprevenido pela minha seriedade, e me olhou um tanto assustado.

-O que foi Matt?

Bem na hora eu nem pensei o quanto é estranho falar com sigo mesmo. Mas pouco me importava, eu fechei a mão com força tentando buscar dentro de mim alguma coragem. E a única coisa que eu encontrei lá dentro foi uma pergunta ridícula, idiota, uma maldita pergunta que está me perturbando até agora:

E se ele não me corresponder? Como a gente vai ficar depois? E se isso estragar o plano e pior a nossa amizade!?

Tudo bem não era só uma pergunta mais voltando... Ele me perguntou o que era umas duas vezes, estranhando a minha demora.

Eu não podia falar eu não podia! Olhei em volta tentando arrumar uma saída e infelizmente ela veio...

-Mello... Er... Eu...

-O que aconteceu?

-Acabou o chocolate! – eu falei rapidamente ao ver uma barra em suas mãos.

E o que eu recebi foi:

-O QUE?! – um grito de Mello, e a desagradável sensação de que o clima lá dentro ficaria insuportável até eu falar que era mentira, ou até eu ir comprar mais (o Mello fica insuportável quando ele fica sem chocolate... Eu até acho fofinho, mas naquele momento era o que eu menos precisava...).

E como eu queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível...

-Não se preocupe eu to indo comprar! – eu disse já saindo pela porta, correndo...

É lógico que eu não fui comprar chocolate... Que eu fiquei andando sem rumo durante horas e horas, sabendo que Mello já teria descoberto que o chocolate não havia acabado, e que naquele exato momento ele estaria me achando um louco por ter mentido, sem razão aparente...

Nessa hora eu acendi mais um cigarro, me sentindo patético... Quer dizer se isso tudo for à toa? E se atrás dessa raiva sem sentido que o Mello nutre pelo Near exista amor? Onde eu ficaria nessa historia?

Sozinho...

Tudo bem eu não agüento mais ficar escrevendo coisas melosas e ridículas, ficar sentindo pena de mim mesmo não é comigo...

Escrever nesse diário tá me fazendo mal...

_**Continua... **_

_**N/A: Nyaaaa eu tinha que colocar um pouco de duvida e um draminha básico... eu não consigo resistir XD **_

_**Agora os agradecimentos **_

_**BrendaaShadoow**__**: Muito obrigado pelo review . Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic, e espero que você continue a ler e acompanhar a fic .**_

_**Haruhi ;D: Fã nº 1??? Uau to ficando importante . E sim eu continuerei a fic até o final XD... Que bom que está gostando da fic . Que vc continue acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews também . **_

_**Elle River**__**: Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic . Estou escrevendo essa fic por que esse é o casal que eu mais amo no momento, por isso eu irei continua-la si si , obrigado pelo review ... E que você continue lendo a fic XD **_

_**fraMhell'**__**: Que bom que está gostando da fic , que você continue acompanhando-a... **_

_**Entãoooo XD é isso ( estou muito feliz em saber que vcs estão gostando da fic ) **_

_**E até o próximo cap ...**_


	3. Segundo dia

**Segundo dia**

Eu realmente nunca sei como começar a escrever como foram meus dias... Bem nesse momento não há nada o que dizer basicamente...

Tudo bem antes de eu explicar o que aconteceu hoje... Vamos às listinhas.

Tentativas: 2

Conquistas: 0

Dessa vez ninguém pode me falar que foi por falta de tentativa... Mas eu tenho que admitir que basicamente foi uma tentativa só... Dividida em duas partes... Ta, ta vocês vão entender quando eu explicar... ( da para notar o quanto escrever aqui esta fazendo mal para a minha saúde mental... eu já estou escrevendo como se alguém fosse ler isso...).

Bem hoje teremos um fato inédito aqui... Um novo item na listinha. ( tudo bem só fazem três dias que eu estou escrevendo aqui e já estou falando como se fossem anos...)

O que eu aprendi hoje: Não espere muito do Mello quando se trata de chocolate. Nunca dê algum chocolate com escritos para o Mello, esperando que ele leia antes de comer...

Tudo bem eu nunca mais vou tentar fazer isso, e se eu for dar algo escrito para o Mello declarando o meu amor para ele que não seja no chocolate...

Ele é um tapado isso sim... Cara!

Tudo bem eu vou explicar agora o que já é meio obvio... Depois da tentativa idiota que foi ontem eu fiquei pensando em modos de me declarar para ele que não seja com palavras ditas... Por isso eu saí a procura de formas de declaração...

Estava pensando em mil coisas pregas e excessivamente românticas como uma carta expondo todo o meu amor de forma muito brega, ou muitas flores com cartõezinhos rosa com coraçõezinhos...

E a única reação que eu consegui imaginar de Mello seria ele rindo de mim... Eu fiquei chateado vendo todo o meu maravilhoso plano se desfazendo com as risadas imaginarias... Me sentei em um banco um tanto chateado, olhando distraído para frente.

Vendo ali a resposta para os meus problemas no momento... Uma linda loja com muitos e muitos chocolates...

A primeira coisa que eu pensei: "Por que eu não pensei nisso antes!". Entrei animado não conseguindo reprimir um riso ao imaginar Mello dentro daquela loja. Com certeza iria querer comprar todos os chocolates dali... Ou melhor me obrigar a comprar todos para ele...

Sai andando pelas prateleiras sorrindo cada vez mais, sem me importar se as atendentes me achavam um bobo alegre...

Tudo ali me lembrava muito Mello...

Meus olhos passeavam pelos chocolates de todas as formas... Até que eu encontrei o que eu procurava, algo simples bonito e com certeza gostoso: Uma barra de chocolate não muito grande em forma de coração, com alguns detalhes em rosa, escrito no meio: "Eu te amo".

Era perfeito! Não muito grande, nem muito chamativo, e (ainda bem) não muito caro...

Voltei para o apartamento realizado. Encontrei o Mello sentado no sofá, provavelmente sem muita coisa para fazer...

-Ei Matt onde você tava? E o que foi aquilo ontem? – ele me perguntou desconfiado, é nós não tivemos tempo de conversar depois, por que quando eu sai ele não estava em casa...

-Er... Olha Mello! Eu trouxe chocolate para você... – sim chocolate é uma ótima forma de se mudar de assunto...

-Ah Matt qual é? Você não vai me enrolar e... Você disse chocolate? – Eu pude notar o brilho no olhar dele quando viu o que eu estava falando...

Abri um sorriso ainda maior e entreguei, e fiquei vendo ele abrir o pacote em uma velocidade incrível, e enfiando metade na boca... E logo depois a outra metade...

Esperei um pouco até ele engolir.

- O que foi? – ele me perguntou estranhando o fato de eu estar olhando para ele com tanta expectativa...

-Mello... Você leu o que estava escrito no chocolate? – eu perguntei (isso pode ser considerado uma segunda tentativa!) com uma pequena esperança de que ele tinha lido e estava apenas sem reação...

E infelizmente... Eu estava errado.

-Não... Por quê? Você tem mais chocolate?

As vezes eu me surpreendo com o meu auto controle... se não já estaria batendo nele... Ou o beijando tanto faz...

-Esquece... – eu tentei disfarçar a minha decepção e raiva naquele momento... – E eu não tenho mais nenhum chocolate... – eu disse quando ele começou a me encarar com carinha de cachorrinho pidão ( o que eu acho muito fofo... ) ta, ta esqueçam essa ultima parte...

Depois disso o Mello falou que eu estava estranho e não tocou mais no assunto...

Eu passei o resto do dia me segurando para não ataca-lo... Vocês não podem me culpar! Depois de ver o meu plano ser estragado eu comecei a pensar em formas muito interessantes de vingança...

E as roupas meio coladas que o Mello costuma usar não me ajudaram em nada com os planos...

E no final eu tive que tomar um banho gelado para acalmar o meu amiguinho aqui... Mas eu tenho que falar não dá para controlar: Aquela calça realça muito a bunda dele...

Parei com os pensamentos pervertidos! (escrevendo nesse diário estou entrando com contato com lados meus que eu não conhecia...) Ta, ta eu nunca fui um santo, mas não fica bem eu ficar escrevendo coisas depravadas aqui...

Tudo bem vou parar de discutir comigo mesmo, por que uma hora eu vou acabar ganhando... ( ta parei com as grassinhas...)... Ah quer saber eu vou escrever o que eu quiser aqui e pronto!

Chega! Arg... Eu nunca sei como terminar de relatar o dia...

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A: Mostrando um lado mais safadinho do Matt, porque todos nos sabemos ele não é nenhum santo... XD **_

_**Agoraaa os agradecimentos ( eu realmente nunca sei o que escrever nos agradecimentos ) ... Bem eu ia responder cada um separado, mas tava ficando meio repetitivo ... **_

_**Eu estou realmente muito feliz em saber que vcs estão gostando e acompanhando a fic . **_

_**Obrigado Yu, **__**La Francaise**____**Elle River**__** e **__**BrendaaShadoow**__**. Eu estou realmente muito feliz em saber que vcs estão gostando e acompanhando a fic . **_

_**Bem é isso, até o próximo cap ... **_


	4. Terceiro dia

**Terceiro dia (de manhã)**

Eu realmente estou ficando irritado com a minha situação! Ta, ta eu nunca pensei que seria fácil mas CARAMBA O MELLO TAMBÉM NÃO AJUDA!!! Desculpe o surto... Ah quer saber eu não to nem ai se eu to discutindo com o diário! Se o Near existe, e se tem alguma chance do Mello gostar dele! Quer saber não me importo!

Não vou ficar aqui me sentindo o coco do cavalo do bandido por que existe a possibilidade do Mello me rejeitar... Afinal eu não vou desistir! Eu não vou ficar me sentindo mal antes de receber uma resposta boa ou ruim (ou enfim ALGUMA resposta!), arg! Eu to cansado...

Dói eu pensar no Mello com o Near? Dói! Dói eu pensar em uma rejeição? Dói! Por isso eu vou parar de pensar nos contras...

Eu estava relendo o que eu escrevi até agora nesse diário e DE QUE ADIANTE EU FICAR NESSE ESTADO DEPLORAVEL?? De que adianta eu ficar falando o quanto eu me sinto patético com isso ou com aquilo de cinco em cinco palavras... Isso é mais patético do que ficar feliz em discutir com um diário...

Esses dias eu estou pensando muito, em tudo, e pensando nas minhas chances de acabar sozinho, eu fiquei cansado... Por que não adianta de nada ficar lamentando o que nem aconteceu ainda!

Arg! Eu to cansado, dormi muito pouco, não estou com nenhuma vontade de fazer listinhas... são 5:46 da manhã, e eu estou com muito, muito mau humor...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Terceiro dia (de noite) **

Ainda estou irritado... Mas pelo menos não vou ficar tendo ataques de nervos com um diário...

Bem logo depois de ter um ataque de nervos com o diário eu andei meio cambaleante até a cama, já que aquela porcaria de sofá estava acabando com as minhas costas.

Um tempo depois eu acordei, mas antes que eu abrisse os olhos novamente fiquei apreciando a cama, que cara eu posso dizer nunca esteve tão macia e quentinha... Fui recobrando a consciência aos poucos, notando estar abraçado com algo macio e quentinho...

Bem eu só notei que estava abraçando o Mello quando ele me chamou... E sabe acordar abraçado com o Mello poderia ter elevado o meu humor de mau humorado para bobo alegre em instantes... Mas não foi bem assim...

-Matt o que você pensa que está fazendo? – a voz dele seria uma doce melodia naquele momento se não fosse o tom irritado que ele usava para me acordar...

-Dormindo... – eu disse manhoso abraçando-o ainda mais, ignorando por momentos o jeito 'gentil' dele me acordar... Por momentos.

-Cê ta me estranhando? Cai fora Matt! Me larga! - tudo bem... essas palavras 'gentis' somado ao meu mau humor de antes igual: Eu estressado...

-Cai fora você porra! Eu que durmo naquela merda de sofá todo dia! – (tudo bem desculpem as palavras chulas, mas eu quero relatar a realidade, e foi isso que eu disse...)

Bem depois isso eu já havia largado o Mello, e estava empurrando ele para fora da cama.

-A culpa não é minha se no meio da noite você resolveu levantar para vir aqui me agarrar!

-Vai à merda Mello!

É lógico que eu não iria conseguir dormir de novo, e nem olhar na cara dele sem querer enforca-lo... Por isso eu sai daquele cubículo, indo arranjar um café da manhã...

Como o Mello pode ser tão tapado??!!!

Se ele percebe o meu sentimento por ele então ele está o ignorando de forma fria, me rejeitando sem ser necessário dizer...

Continuando...

Voltei para casa lá pela hora do almoço... Encontrei o Mello irritado, e com fome... (sim eu que cozinho... Minha comida não é lá grande coisa, mas se fosse pelo Mello iríamos nos alimentar a base de chocolate...).

-Até que enfim você chegou! – bem antes se ele não tivesse terminado a frase, meu humor nesse momento teria melhorado muito! Mas infelizmente ele abriu a boca... – To morrendo de fome! Faz o almoço logo... – ele se jogou no sofá. – Mas afinal que escândalo foi aquele de manhã? Ta com TPM Matt??

Eu estava nervoso, tinha tido uma péssima noite, e a mulher da lanchonete erro o meu pedido... E tudo isso somado ao comentário infeliz do Mello igual:

-Olha aqui Barbie! Quem é você pra me dizer que eu to de TPM?! Não sou eu que fico igual a uma mulher toda vez que acaba o maldito chocolate!

Ainda estou me segurando para não partir pra cima dele... Bem como eu sei que a bichinha do Mello ( estou com raiva... ) iria ficar ofendidinha com o meu comentário, eu sai pela porta novamente, se eu ficasse lá ele iria partir pra cima de mim(o alto-controle dele é muito baixo... E ele se irrita facilmente... E depois diz que eu que to de TPM! Ele tem TPM 24hs por dia...),eu iria bater nele, e... Bem era (é) exatamente o que eu quero, mas não é o que eu preciso no momento...

Bem depois que eu saí passei o dia todo fora para me acalmar... Mas o que eu mais queria no momento era jogar um bom Mortal Combat pra me acalmar...

Fiquei andando sem destino o dia todo! Isso não melhorou nem o meu humor, muito menos o meu extremo cansaço por ter dormido mal...

Depois de xingar algumas pessoas na rua e já esgotado a tarde eu voltei ( de novo...). Pelo menos dessa vez o Mello não disse nada... Por que eu tenho certeza que ele percebeu meu olhar assassino, e a forma compulsiva na qual eu me jogava na frente da TV ligando o videogame...

Ele ficou quieto, emburrado, mas quieto...

E isso definitivamente melhorou muito o meu dia, por que se eu discutisse com ele mais uma vez hoje, eu juro que iria coloca-lo para fora do apartamento em vez de eu sair de lá...

É hoje não vai ter nenhuma listinha, por que a Barbie fico incomodada de estar na mesma cama que eu de manhã...

Por que tudo, tudo! É culpa do Mello... Arg!

Ahhh eu vou contar como foi o resto do meu 'maravilhoso' dia... O Mello (é ele mesmo de novo...) ficou emburrado o dia todo! E isso me irritou? Nãooo neeeem um pouco...

Sabe por que isso não me incomodou??

Bem adivinha quem está deitado na cama agora mesmo?

E nem foi necessário suborno a base de chocolate pra ele ir para o sofá... Bem agora que eu estou deitado em uma cama quentinha e confortável até que toda essa irritação está parecendo tão boba...

Hum... acho que vou ir dormir...

**Continua...**

_**N/A: Quem aki nunca teve um dia de extremo mal humor, causado pela falta de sono?? sii ateh os personagens de DN temmm XDD ( tah eu não sou boa para escrever notas de final de cap )**_

_**Pode deixar que eu escrevo pra vc! Matt tomando o teclado **_

_**Agora eu que estou no comando! Oras não adianta nem me olhar brava, jah basta me fazer passar por garotinha escrevendo em um diário! Eu pelo menos tenho que o direito de responder aos reviews não é? **_

_**BrendaaShadoow**__**: Eu pervo? Vc ainda não viu nada ;D, e se depender de mim vc aparece na N/A e em outros lugares também... O que você acha do meu quarto? ;D BJus linda.**_

_**(autora) Matt!! E o Mello?? **_

_**Ah é só ninguém falar nada pra ele ;D ... **_

_**La Francaise**__**: Quando terá conquistas:1 ? Eu não sei... ai ai, ainda mais com essa autora sacana! Até agora nenhum avanço ... Ela é má... E... O.O O QUE??!!! Você prefere o MEU Mello com o Near?? Não acredito! O Near é tão sem graça... No maximo sendo escravo... Hum.. até que não seria má idéia... Bjus linda!**_

_**(autora) Matt me devolve esse teclado! **_

_**Relaxa... Bemm vamos a próxima .**_

_**Haa's que bom que está gostando. Essa fic tem que ser perfeita msm: Eu sendo o personagem principal ;D. Mas é lógico que ela vai continuar, não é? (olha para a autora) **_

_**(autora) se vc me devolver esse teclado...u-u **_

_**Hum... Continue acompanhando a fic. Bjus linda ;D **_

_**Ah não fiquem tristes, mas infelizmente eu tenho que parar de escrever porque se não eu sinto que a autora vai me fazer de uke nessa estória, e eu sendo um macho alfa nunca admitiria isso! **_

_**(autora) hum.. sei..., pensando bem ótima idéia! (sorriso maligno) **_

_**Oh nãos... . Até o próximo cap! XD (saindo correndo após devolver o teclado) **_

_**Beem mandem reviews! XD Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto o próximo cap ;D**_

_**Nossa o.O esse N/A fico do tamanho do cap ... eh melhor eu parar por aki. Xauu XD ateh o próximo . **_


	5. Quarto dia

Hoje o dia está lindo, o tempo está bom, e eu dormi muito bem...

Sim eu mudo de humor rápido... Não que quase dois dias seja exatamente rápido, mas o meu mau humor foi necessário e agora eu estou muito tranqüilo e contente... Lógico que para que o meu humor mudasse de forma tão drástica foram necessários quase dois dias (ontem e hoje basicamente), e uma serie de acontecimentos...

Listinha de hoje:

Tentativas:1

Conquista: 3

SIM! Eu lindo maravilho, espetacular! Consegui fazer hoje três coisas nas quais eu estava doido pra fazer, em um só dia! Bem eu não vou contar o que eu fiz se não perde a graça, então continuando...

De manhã eu acordei bem, descansado, mas nem por isso menos nervoso... O Mello acordou um pouco depois de mim, reclamando por ter dormido no sofá, enquanto eu preparava algo para o café, ignorando-o completamente...

Sim eu ainda estava nervoso e até chateado com ele... Depois do café da manhã, eu fiquei jogando vídeo game, em quanto o Mello ficava tagarelando na minha cabeça.

Meu nível de irritação nesse momento estava muito alto, com um grande risco de perigo (para o Mello).

Eu ainda não tinha sanado a minha vontade enorme de dar um soco bem dado na cara dele, pra fazer ele calar a boca!

ARG! Quando ele começa a reclamar não para mais... Eu sei disso não é de hoje, por que quando a gente era criança eu que tinha que agüentar muito tempo de reclamações sobre o Near... E lembrando disso eu penso no quanto a minha paciência é enorme, menos em dias como hoje...

Eu não estava escutando o que ele estava falando, e talvez por estar tão concentrado em reclamar ele mal percebeu que estava sendo completamente ignorado... Mas quando percebeu...

-Qual é o seu problema?! - ele gritou, se aproximando perigosamente da tomada, desligando a TV... Tirando de mim meu único prazer, me obrigando a prestar atenção nele...

-Eu que te pergunto! Por que você fez isso?! – eu gritei em resposta apontando para a televisão desligada a minha frente.

-Por que você ta me ignorando! Arg! – eu já disse que ele tem uma tendência irritante a berrar quando está irritado? - Qual é o seu problema?!

Eu me levantei, meus dedos fechados com força...

-Sabe qual é o meu problema? EIM? É VOCÊ! – bem as palavras chulas que eu falei entre uma palavra e outra dessa frase não são necessárias...

- Vai jogar a culpa em mim vai?

-EU TO ENLOUQUECENDO! E A CULPA É SUA! – eu estava perigosamente próximo a ele, segurando a gola da sua camisa.

Nota: Eu não estava pensando antes de agir, eu não estava pensando antes de falar, eu não estava escutando a voz do Mello me insultando, ou seja, lá o que ele estava falando naquele momento...

Não sei se foi o melhor jeito de falar, mas eu o fiz...

-EU TE AMO CARAMBA! – eu berrei para o prédio inteiro escutar, e vi aqueles olhos negros arregalarem. Mas naquele momento eu não estava pensando, nem me preocupando com o que ele faria depois, eu apenas o fiz: eu o beijei.

Provando por alguns segundo do paraíso... Eu ainda estava nervoso, meu coração batia rápido. E foi alucinante quando ele prensou o corpo dele contra o meu, suas mãos agarrando o meu cabelo de uma forma agressiva.

Não vou mentir e dizer que o primeiro beijo que eu dei nele foi romântico... Pelo contrario, foi agressivo, foi exigente, foi ótimo!

A boca dele tem um suave gosto de chocolate... Eu enlacei sua cintura, prensando o mais contra mim. Aquele calor que ele me transmitia se tornou algo muito necessário.

Nesse momento eu fiz duas coisas as quais eu queria muito: 1 beijar Mello; 2 apertar a bunda dele (entendam isso como: passar a mão nele... todo) ... (eu não sou de ferro oras!)...

Eu realmente não sei por quanto tempo nós ficamos nos beijando/apalpando. Só sei que quando nos separamos ambos estavam ofegantes...

-Eu te amo. – eu disse de forma mais romântica que a primeira declaração...

A única coisa que eu não esperava era a reação dele...

-Eu sei. – ele disse com um sorriso convencido. Em minha cara devia ter uma interrogação enorme por que logo ele explicou. – Você não é a pessoa mais discreta do mundo...

Eu já disse que hoje eu estou muito impulsivo?

E foi nesse momento que eu fiz a coisa que eu mais desejava esses dias: Dei um soco na cara o Mello...

Ta nem foi um soco forte! Foi só um soquinho 'amigável'... E como toda ação tem uma reação, eu levei um soco... Não tão amigável...

E sabem como eu reagi depois disso?

Bem e foi assim que começou uma não tão longa briga. Que terminou com uma deliciosa seção de amasso.

Sorte que essa briga não trouxe marcas, odo) e como: passar a miz se no pra fazer, em um sseria horrível ficar de olho roxo...

Entenderam o motivo para eu estar incrivelmente feliz, e muito mais calmo? (e olha o tanto que eu estou feliz, eu nem vou me importar de estar falando com o diário)...

E o resto do meu dia? Foi ótimo...

E sabe? Eu estou adorando o jeito possessivo, dominador e até romântico a meu ver, do Mello...

Está tarde e eu estou louco para ma deitar... Não só pelo motivo de eu dormir na cama hoje, mas sim pelo fato de: com quem eu vou dividir a cama...

_**Continua? **_

__

_**Lógico que sim! XD **_

_**E acho que não conseguiria escrever uma declaração toda romântica... Desde o começo eu pensei em algo mais impulsivo... Acho que ficou melhor assim neah? ...**_

_**Beeem dessa vez eu não vou responder cada review separado, mas eu quero que saibam que são esses reviews que me fazem continuar escrevendo \o/. **_

_**Eu ameiii cada comentário, e fico muiiiiiiiiiiito feliz cada vez que chega um review novo... XD **_

_**Bem eu quero agradecer a: **__**BrendaaShadoow**____**La Francaise**__** e yu por terem mandado reviews, por estarem acompanhando a fic, enfim muito obrigado. **_

_**Então é isso... Até o ultimo cap \o/ **_

_**Bjus **_


	6. Ultimo dia

Tentativas:1

Conquistas: 1

Sim! Hoje eu vou começar com a listinha, já que a minha meta hoje mudou também.

O que eu posso dizer? Eu sou homem! Não agüentaria ficar só nos beijos muito tempo! Ainda mais que amanhã será o 'grande dia'. Hoje eu tinha que aproveitar o maximo.

E olha eu aproveitei.

E pela cara do Mello, eu posso dizer por ele, ele também curtil muito... Afinal quem não curtiria ter um Matt assim do lado? (no lado, na frente, atrás, em todas as posições... Eu não sei onde ele aprendeu tanta coisa...).

Bem eu acordei já com essa intenção na cabeça, afinal eu tenho que aproveitar o maximo hoje, eu nem sei como será depois de executarmos o plano...

Eu acordei me sentindo incrível...

O Mello parece um travesseiro quentinho, é ótimo dormir com ele...

Bem infelizmente uma hora eu tive que levantar, e fui preparar o café da manhã. Logo depois fui acordar o Mello.

O que é uma coisa muito difícil porque 1º: Ele odeia ser acordado, e normalmente fica de muito mal humor. 2º: Eu fico com dó de acordá-lo, porque ele fica imensamente fofo dormindo...

Eu olhei para aquele rostinho tão lindo, dormindo serenamente, e não agüentei: Pulei em cima dele.

Eu nem me importei se ele iria acordar me xingando ou me batendo, ele estava muito 'apertavel'...

Bem ele acordou assustado, mas bem por incrível que pareça, ele não acordou irritado...

Acordando daquela maneira, ele estava pedindo para eu ataca-lo: Ele me olhava de forma assustada, não entendendo nada do que eu fazia.

Eu sinto que ele estava se segurando para não me chingar. Por que ele me empurrou de leve, e se levantou resmungando alguma coisa.

Bem eu fui preparar algo para comer, e aproveitei e fiz um chocolate quente para o Mello... (isso faria com que ele não ficasse bravo por eu ter acordado ele... Sempre funciona!).

Ele saiu do banheiro se espreguiçando, e coçando um olho de uma forma muito fofa. Eu não agüentei e me aproximei de forma rápida abraçando ele forte, o deixando um pouco surpreso

Bem antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu me afastei um pouco e lhe entreguei a xícara que eu tinha colocado chocolate quente.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver um brilho de satisfação em seus olhos quando ele bebeu um pouco. Eu sei que ele não é muito de agradecer, por isso fiquei muito feliz quando escutei ele resmungar alguma coisa enquanto bebia. O que me pareceu um: valeu.

Ele estava tão fofo tomando chocolate quente que eu não pude resistir. Tomei a xícara de sua mãos coloquei na mesa, e o empurrei de leve, prensando-o contra a parede. E antes que ele me chingasse por eu ter tirado dele seu precioso chocolate, eu o calei de forma mais deliciosa.

Tudo bem eu abusei um pouco do fato dele estar desprevenido, mas olha fazer isso vale a pena... O beijei de forma exigente, passando a mão pelo seu corpo. Senti em seus lábios aquele suave gosto de chocolate, o que me deixou ainda mais alucinado.

E o que contribuiu muito com o meu amiguinho aqui foi o Mello corresponder, puxando meus cabelos com uma mão, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Bem ele sabia das minhas intenções, e eu bem... ele é um tanto imprevisível, então eu torci para que fossem as mesmas intenções que as minhas.

Me separei um pouco dele, já um tanto ofegante, e não pude controlar o comentário.

-Eu vou te mostrar algo melhor que chocolate...

Ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu com a malicia estampada em seus olhos. Logo eu descobri que aquele sorriso era um: Eu também.

Bem ele avançou sobre mim, me derrubando no sofá. Não vou dizer que aquilo não doeu, por que aquele sofá não é exatamente macio, mas eu posso dizer a dor foi embora de uma forma deliciosa...

Bem eu não vou ficar aqui contando detalhes...

As pessoas costumam dizer que quando você está se divertindo o tempo passa mais rápido, mas eu digo o contrario o dia passou de uma forma lenta de maravilhosa...

Por muito pouco eu não esqueci de escrever o meu dia aqui... Mas eu não poderia esquecer de colocar aqui a minha maior conquista. E não foi o fato de eu ter transado com o Mello.

E sim uma frase que eu escutei no final da tarde, quando estávamos sentados no sofá vendo TV.

-Te amo... – ele disse baixo encostando a cabeça no meu ombro.

-Também... – foi o que eu consegui responder, passando a mão por sua cintura, sorrindo ainda mais.

Depois disso que fiquei extremamente abobado o resto do dia. Quando eu peguei no diário quase escrevi: Querido diário. No começo (para notar o meu estado)...

Eu sou um bobo apaixonado... Mas não me sinto nem um pouco patético ao constatar isso... Logo por que sei que ele também é. Tudo bem, não tão bobo quanto eu, mas... Ah pelo menos eu sei que ele também me ama!

O dia foi passando de forma tão tranqüila que eu nem me lembrei que amanhã será o grande dia...

Foi até melhor assim. Eu pude aproveitar o dia sem mais preocupações. Bem antes de pegar nesse diário eu coloquei o Mello na cama. Ele acabou dormindo no sofá encostado em mim.

Eu nem sei como estou conseguindo ficar acordado. Estou tão esgotado quanto ele...

-Eu te amo Mihael. – eu sussurrei mais para mim mesmo do que pra ele, cobrindo ele com um cobertor. Vendo ele de ajeitar de forma preguiçosa na cama.

Eu estou muito feliz... Pelo dia, por ter conseguido dizer a ele o que eu sinto... Por ser correspondido.

É mais uma vez a culpa é dele.

Bem eu estou morrendo de cansaço, estou indo dormir.

Bem até amanhã né...

_**Fim **_

_**N/A: ahhh estou taooo feliz por ter terminado essa fic . Foi realmente divertido escrever ela. XD **_

_**Que vcs tenham gostado da fic XD. Ah e bem para quem queria lemon: Bem eu não iria conseguir descrever com detalhes... ( não era a minha intenção desde o primeiro cap ).. **_

_**Beeem aqui vão os agradecimentos \o/. **_

_**BrendaaShadoow**__**: ahahahahaha, que bom que vc ama minha fic \o/. "**__**laila é uma pessoa abençoada com uma criatividade estupenda" O.O hum... brigada .. XD Nya tomara que vc tenha gostado do ultimo cap \o/. **_

_**Yu: que bom que vc esta gostando da fic . Tomara que tenha gostado do ultimo cap . Bem eu tava meio insegura em questão de escrever essa fic como o Matt, então fico feliz que vc ache que eu consegui encorporar o personagem XD. **_

_**La Francaise**__**: XD Que bom que gostou . Bem eu não consegui fazer um lemon detalhado, mas pelo menos ele conseguiu XD Tomara que tenha gostado do ultimo cap XD **_

_**mutsuhi-tsunouchi**__**: que bom que esta gostando da fic XD, tomara que tenha gostado do ultimo cap . **_

_**Beeem ateh uma próxima fic .. E eh issu , tomara que tenham gostado... E continuem mandando reviews eh lógico!!! **_

_**Bjus \o/**_


End file.
